Tsubasa Crossovers
by Frox
Summary: I've imagined, 'what if Clone Sakura's feathers didn't disappear even after Fei Wang's death' Isn't it dangerous, is it? Our three adventurers will take care of that. Various kinds of crossovers, such as novels, webtoons, games, etc.
1. Chapter1 DICE(1)

**Before you read this:**  
 **1\. English is NOT my mother tongue, so there will be very, very many** **mispells and grammer mistakes.**  
 **2\. It's after Tsubasa, so Sakura doesn't travelling. Only three men.**  
 **3\. I've imagined, 'what if Clone Sakura's feathers didn't disappear** **even after Fei Wang's death?' Isn't it dangerous, is it? Our three** **adventurers will take care of that.**  
 **4\. Many crossovers are included, most of it is in Line Webtoon, but** **some are novels or games or etc.**  
 **5\. This is my first fanfic, so I appriciate your comment very much.**

 ***Oh, Mokona's cute spell(?) came from animation, not the original** **manga!***

* * *

Chapter1. DICE(1)

"Mokona Modoki mo doki doki!"

Mokona had her wing spread, and Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai were drained into Mokona's mouth. They wondered as they did normally,

'Where will be the next world?'. Of course, 'I'll be glad if we land Clow.' was especially for Syaoran.

Their feet touched the ground. Kurogane sighed in relief.

"Finally, we landed normally. That stupid pork bun usually threw us in water or something."  
"I did not!"  
Mokona jumped toward him, but was caught by his huge hand.  
"Don't. You. Dare."

"Oh, look, Kurogane-san! Someone's moving..."  
"Of course a person's moving."  
"...very fast."

As Syaoran added his word, the 'fast-moving person' turned his head and stared at Syaoran.

"You just fell from above my head!"  
He said with an I-cannot-believe-what-I-saw look.  
"All of you guys are the Dicers? Someone got LEVITATION? But... but I don't feel anything!"

"What do you mean, 'Dicer'? And we came from faraway country, so we don't know anything about here."  
Fai explained, grinning.  
"I'm Fai, and this is Syaoran," he pointed the boy, "and this is Kuro-pon..."  
"It's Kurogane."  
He was ignored.

"Anyway, will you explain what I asked?"  
"Oh, yes. And I'm Dongtae, nice to meet you."

The boy looked around, and began to explain.

"I was in school that day, like every other days. A new student named Taebin became my classmate. He was tall, strong, and handsome, and intelligent...he was just perfect. Everyone liked him, especially Eunju." he sighed, saying her name, and continued. "But he was somehow different. I didn't know then what made him different. One day, when Taebin was fighting with the school bullies, I saw him. His speed exceeded human limit."

"A few days after the fight, I secretly followed after him. He arrived some house top, waiting something. I wondered what he was waiting, and then..."

Dongtae picked his pocket, and took out a red dice. The dice was half tranparent, shining beautifully.

"I found this, creating out of nowhere."


	2. Chapter 2 DICE(2)

Chapter2. DICE(2)

They all stared at the red cube with dots on it. Dongtae was imagining the first time he came across this powerful, but evil object. This dice had changed everything. He got off slavery(of his school bullies). He became popular in his class. And... Byeongchul's death... well, he didn't want to think about his closest friend.

"I can feel magic here, but not the kind I knew."  
Fai broke the silence, mentioning magic.

"I don't feel good about this. It looks dangerous, although it's small and stuff."  
Kurogane muttered.

"I like this item, though. It's beautiful!"  
Mokona snatched the dice from Dongtae's hand.

"Hey, gimme back!"  
"If you can!"

Mokona flew through the air, avoiding Dongtae's charge. But not so long. Dongtae spent most of his DP(Dice Point) on quickness.  
"Gotcha! You little Jiseky!" (1)  
He put the red dice back to his pocket.  
"What's a Jiseky?"  
Syaoran asked. Dongtae grinned.  
"Never mind."

* * *

Confusion, chaos, was the only description of this situation. All the Dicers were dying, bleeding, and taken away their precious dices.

"Where's Muyoung?"  
A cold female's voice asked. The Dicers shook their heads intensely.

"I don't know, really!"  
"I've never seen him even once! Let me go!"

The female, Dora, continued to punch the Dicers.  
'I'll find you someday, Muyoung. I certainly will.'  
She walked away slowly, laughing cynically.

* * *

Because of a lack of room, they decided to sleep outside. They found a suitable place. Kurogane grumbled about it like usual, but in fact, he had adjusted this a long time ago.

"Good night, Syaoran! Good night, Fai! Good night, Kuro-wanko!"  
Mokona cried happily, but was caught by the angry ninja.  
"Don't call me that! Stupid pork bun."  
He muttered again, releasing the white creature. He laid himself at the tent, staring at the top of it. The mage had set an alarm-magic all over the tent in order to prevent any danger, of course, physically.

"Always overprotective, that idiot."  
Kurogane sighed. Minutes later, he went into sleep. The 'idiot' watched him with a huge smile on his face.

'Overprotective is better than non-protective, you _real_ idiot.'  
When Fai, too, tried to sleep, something touched his sences.  
'Oh, great. Now I have to face a crasher?'

* * *

(1) 'Jiseky' means 'infant mouse/rat'. It's a bad word in this country.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for a short story...;; I'm novice at writing, and I don't have enough time as I have to study school things.**

 **Is this good? Or worse than you thought? Please review so I can do better next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 DICE(3)

**Chapter3. DICE(3)**

A girl was stnading there. She was somehow strange, though. Her hair was pure white, and her eyes were light pink. That colors reminded Fai...

'Sakura's feather?'

He thought.

"Are you X?"

The girl asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"X. The game master of Dicers."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not a Dicer. In fact, I just arrived here few hours ago."

Fai told her kindly. She looked disappointed.

"Oh, I just... felt strong energy from here... I'm sorry. But I'm still wondering what kind of power you have. My name's Dora, anyway. I'll be pleased if you tell me what your power is. It's certainly not from dice..."

Her word trailed as she looked at him hopefully.

"Did you heard about magic?"

The magician began with a simple question. Dora nodded.

"Yeah, it's like DP using skills, I guess."

"Wait, I still don't understand this _Dicer_ things. Will you tell me first?"

"All right."

* * *

It almost took all night explaining The Dice to this curious stranger. The Dice is an object that can change the Dicer's current status. Such as strength, speed, intelligence, looking, or even luck. The ordinary dice(Blue Dice) is used for this upgrade. After using it, the color turns red. But for special skills, you need Golden Dice. If you roll it, you can get one of the six original skills: TELEPORTATION, TIME PAUSE, LEVITATION, CLOAKING, PSYCHOKINESIS, and CLAIRVOYANT.

You can upgrade those skills with Strengthening Dice and extra DP. For example, if you upgrade LEVITATION, it can become GRAVITY SHIELD or somthing.

"But how do I get the ordinary dice in the first place?"

Fai asked, interrupting Dora.

"Well, we recieve 'quest' from X. He order us to do somthing. Sometimes easy, like solving math problems, but sometimes very hard, like killing your friend, or family... If you complete the quest, you can get dices as reward."

Fai flinched at the word 'killing your friend or family', but quickly went back to his common smiling face.

"It's a marvelous system. I've never heard of them before. Wow, there _really are_ a lot of kinds of worlds."

"World...hmm...now will you explain your 'magic' things? We promised."

"Oh, right. Let's talk about magic."

* * *

The naxt day, Dongtae went to school as usual. Then he found some of his classmates missing.

"Do you know what happened to them, Mio?"

He asked another Dicer, Mio. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not sure. Maybe another fight, I guess. There have been so many fights since... you know."

Mio's word reminded Dongtae his friend again. After Dongtae's first recieving a dice from Taebin, he gave Byeongchul a dice. Byeongchul was too smart, though. He wanted to know how the dice exactly worked, and who this 'X' is. He tried to hack X. And at that night, X had gave him a quest, to crash into his school and to burn his classroom. Byeongchul had tried, and partly succeeded, but when he tried to escape, he was seen by a school guard, and he accidently lost his grip, letting his own body fall.

Dices were spread from his pocket. And the next day, very large amount of students picked up Byeongchul's dices. Many things happened after his death. Almost everyone in his school became Dicers, and when the Golden Dice was first found, X changed the rules.

PVP. Students fought each other to gain more dices. They even started to take Golden Dice, the skill, by force. Sometimes it worked, changing an A-ranker(who have DP skills). Classmates' absence was not a strange thing.

But not this much. Something must have been wrong.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading this(I wonder who's reading)!**

 **Before update, I asked a few things about grammer to my English teacher, but she looked annoyed to _too many_ questions, so I gave up. :D**


End file.
